The Ardent Night
by pseudonym-nil18
Summary: As a man loves another, would it be prohibited? Or they would just say the gender isn't substantial as long as you love the person, it is not forbidden to love your own kind.


**Summary:** As a man loves another, would it be prohibited? Or they would just say; the gender isn't substantial as long as you love the person, it is not forbidden to love your own kind. (R&R PLEASE!)

**Author's Note:** To all who would read this one, thank you very much. I'll be looking forward for you reviews. God Bless.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Pairing: **Inuyasha x Miroku

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Title: _The Ardent Night_**

**By: **_Fuji17 a.k.a. "pseudonym-nil18"_

Inuyasha hated full moon for some reason; he hated it because every night when the clock strikes at twelve, he turns into a feeble but not weak — human being.

His transformation made him afflicted, but it'll only last for one night. His white effulgent long hair turned into a Jet black color, his ears on his head disappears instead he'll have two unostentatious human ears. His sharp claws turned into tiny human nails and lastly his eyes hastily darkened.

He hated full moon the approximately, he thinks it's a maledict for only one night without powers. He thought that how would he confront perilous creatures without jumping high and using only customary weapons. He couldn't even use his tesaiga (his powerful huge sword) without his fully-demon identity.

But there's only one thing, which made him change his mind about being a man in one night. For him, it was scorching and the enthusiasm was high. High enough that he could almost grasp Elysian fields.

It was once took place on a small shack where Inuyasha used to take a doze or turf to let the time passed by. Inuyasha lie on the wooden crates, the other leg etched on the wall, his right arm rested on his forehead along with his deep gawk on the canopy.

He sighed deeply, he was thinking about someone. Someone he fancies. He doesn't know why and when did it initiated. The a man occurred in his dreams was described as rangy, fair-skinned guy with an bizarre kind of power, a power that sucks everything, like a enormous built-in exhaust pan on his left hand. But to keep it harmless he always covers it with a thick fabric.

"Why do I feel this way?" Inuyasha asked himself in bafflement. He felt like he was beguiled by the charisma of him, the person he was only awaiting for, "My day would not be completed without him…I like him being here near me, what's happening to me?"

There was a thud on the door that indisputably bothered him.

"Get away!" he said. There was a thud again but this time he didn't answer it.

For a minute the door swung open and a silhouette of a man appeared on the door.

For instance, Inuyasha didn't looked at the man but in the corner of his eye he was surveying him, until the man spoke.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" the man asked him.

Inuyasha turned to him and he was overwhelmed by the propinquity of the man standing motionless on the door. It was the man he was eager to see.

"Hey Miroku, you're here." Inuyasha flawed in bewilderment.

"Yeah, man what are you doing here? Why didn't you join us?"

"I just like being quiet." Inuyasha replied.

"What? This is absurd pal." Miroku went close to him and sat down on one of the wooden crates.

Inuyasha got up on his feet then sat down across him.

Unexpectedly Inuyasha seized him by the shoulder and hugged him tightly. "I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't take it anymore, I think I'm going to burst. I mean I get jealous when I see Sango's near you." Inuyasha embroiled on Miroku's shoulder.

Miroku on the other hand already knew about this thing, but he guessed he felt the same way with Inuyasha.

"You know what? I love you, man. I didn't know why did I said that, but that's what's in me." Inuyasha cried. In someway after Inuyasha told his feelings for him, he felt like a huge boulder of rock has been lifted from his chest and it felt balmy.

Miroku didn't response anything instead he loosen the clutch and casually caressed Inuyasha's soft face.

"Now tell me. Could you allow me to love you?" Miroku hissed inches from Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha's eyes watered then tears cascade upon his cheek until Miroku wiped it off.

Inuyasha kissed thoroughly and so as Miroku returned his kiss softly. Miroku was a brilliant kisser; he entered his tongue inside Inuyasha's mouth, caressing him torridly. Both of them felt that they're in pleasing and cozy field full of exquisite and fragrant flowers.

"I wish this night would never end." Inuyasha thought as he let go of the torrid peck and the burning sensation, "Miroku, this is bad. I mean this is forbidden…"

"I don't care what they say or what they do as long as we're happy, our gender doesn't matter to me. I know they wouldn't understand the way we feel for each other, let's not think about them. The more important is us. Our Love…" Miroku said undeviatingly.

Miroku cinched the door, to enjoy their private night. And their night was gone way too far.

For the next twenty minutes, they just found themselves falsifying on the floor, barenaked.

Miroku was on top of Inuyasha straddling facing him.

"I love you…" Miroku whispered in a seducing pitch. As he subjugated Inuyasha's stripped chest. Inuyasha moaned as he pulled Miroku's back neck to him.

There was a pause, they were both panting, Inuyasha could feel Miroku's breath form his neck. As Miroku's hand went from Inuyasha's face down to his left haunch, squeezing it gently. It felt so good when Miroku does that. His hands were incredible making your outburst livelier than ever.

"Miroku, for the next two hours I will be back from what I am supposed to be." Inuyasha expressed sadly to him.

"I know…before the sun rises up, I would make your two hours as satisfying as it can get." Said Miroku seductively. As Miroku 6-pack body began to do its thing.

The night was so passionate; he didn't have it before. But it was good as though Inuyasha ate a special sweet and sizzling meal.

The sun came as it rises up, peeking its beam through the tiny holes of the doors and walls of the small steep shack.

Slowly, the black-long-haired man stood up as he watched his hair turned into white luminous hair again, as his ears appeared above of his head and felt like he was reborn again.

He crawled up to Miroku, careful no to wake him up as he kissed his cheek. Inuyasha picked up his clothes and left Miroku and closed the door.

From that momentum, he felt like he was being nurtured and loved unabridged, that he'd never anticipated it would be just as rhapsodic.

—END—

Started: Finished:

6:16pm7:05pm04/27/05


End file.
